Chronos
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Sam se encuentra en peligro al ser perseguido por los demonios... ¿Chronos los ayudara?, un viaje por el tiempo es la soución... Dean descubre u nuevo sentimiento... slash Dean x Sam
1. Chapter 1

El demonio Chronos **Capitulo 1: viajando en el tiempo**

-que tiene esto de especial?-Dean observaba las fotos de unos cadáveres esparcidos en la carretera-es algo feo lo que les paso a estos tipos.. ¿iban drogados? ¿tomados?

-mira esta foto-Sam abrió un antiguo libro, perteneciente al museo del pueblo donde se encontraban

-son los mismos..cuanto tiene esta foto?

-mas de 80 años

-como es eso posible?-Dean se recargo en la mesa, poco asombrado de lo que veía, se habían topado con cosas mas monstruosas y peligrosas-acaso eran zombis?... tal vez eran espíritus adoptado un cuerpo con vida, sabes que pueden modificar el cuerpo que los alberga...

-no es eso-Dean miraba preocupado a su hermano

-y como sabes eso? Llamo papá?-el mayor observo los sinceros ojos del otro, dándose un golpe mental por ser tan metepatas-lo siento Sammy...

-papá no ha hablado conmigo-el adolescente se dio la vuelta, poniendo como excusa la búsqueda de unos pergaminos- tengo un presentimiento...

-he aprendido a no pasarlos por alto-comento el moreno en broma-habla

-estos accidentes no son únicos en la región ni en el mundo, siempre los relacionan con posesiones demoníacas o castigos divinos para los pecadores...-empezó a relatar el menor, de manera seria

-lo de siempre, cual es la verdadera razón?

-esa es la razón-murmuro Sam, mirando gravemente a su compañero

-que quieres decir?

-estos accidentes son ocasionados por un demonio de clase súper A

-clase súper A?-Dean abrió mucho los ojos-no tendremos oportunidad contra uno de esos

-aquí viene lo interesante-Sam saco un pergamino con el dibujo de un atractivo hombre con cuernos, y a su lado, un menudito niño de 12 años, que sonreía en el retrato-esta en la forma del demonio

-ok...supongo que es el grandote con cuernos-murmuro con sarcasmo Dean

-error, ambos son el mismo-Sam sonrió ante la cara confundida del otro-siempre tiene la forma de un niño de 12 años y solo cuando se enfurece toma su apariencia original...también...esto es algo extraño...

-algo mas en la lista?

Sam entorno los ojos ante el comentario-es el único demonio que ha recibido el perdón del cielo.

-el perdón del cielo?-Dean volvió a golpearse, parecía disco rayado repitiendo lo mismo que su hermano

-sip, aunque era un demonio porque se revelo contra los ángeles, este singular personaje siempre estuvo ayudando a los humanos de buen corazón... y en casos como en este-Sam levanto la fotografía con los tres cadáveres-castigando severamente a los pecadores... debieron cometer algo muy grave para que él haya intervenido-Sam dio vuelta a la pagina, donde se mostraba un hermoso dibujo de un reloj de arena-su poder es el espacio y el tiempo... esas personas no conocían nada de este mundo, por lo que los transporto hasta aquí

-espera, espera... quieres decir que ese demonio con personalidades bipolares puede ir a cualquier época?

-no exactamente-murmuro Sam con la mano en la barbilla-el solo puede viajar por el pasado y el presente, el fututo es inadmisible para él

-pero...y quien te dice que ahora no estamos en un tiempo pasado, acaso la gente de esa época no estaban en nuestro pasado, pero nuestra época seria su futuro y tu dijiste que el no puede viajar en el fututo...

-créeme, te harás un quebradero de cabeza si piensas mucho en esto-

-entonces no haremos nada?-Dean apretó su puño, odiaba dejar las cosas inconclusas.. peor aun.. odiaba saber que no podía hacer nada

-no podemos hacer nada Dean

(cambio de escena)

-tan tan tan... pum pum...-un adolescente con larga trenza tenia los discman a todo volumen, canturreando con los ojos cerrados, por lo que el camión que pitaba continuamente no llegaba a sus oídos

-auch! Oye!-el pequeño se levanto molesto del suelo, sobándose su retaguardia ante la caída-porque me empujaste de esa manera!-el muchacho se quito sus audífonos, escuchando las maldiciones de un hombre a su lado

-que creías que hacías mocoso!-el dueño del trailer le gritaba enojado y nervioso, un poco preocupado-si no fuera por ese chico seguro no la hubieras contado... estarías muerto

-_muerto? Ni que tuviera tanta suerte..._-el muchachito observo los ojos de su rescatista, alarmándose- a ti te buscaba!

El niño se subió sobre el hombre que lo salvo, juntando sus labios en un profundo beso

Sam no sabia donde meterse, con todas las personas observándoles

(cambio de escena)

-oye!-el pequeño de cabellos azulados fue alejado bruscamente -porque haces eso!

-cállate chiquillo-Dean tenia los puños apretados, crispados de furia-y aléjate de él

-acaso eres su novio?-la pregunta provoco que Dean se le acercara amenazante y Sam se sonrojara aun mas-parece que si...

-es mi hermano-murmuro Dean con voz peligrosa

-hermano?-el muchachito observo a ambos adultos, estrechando sus ojos-ustedes no son hermanos...

Dean rió en voz baja, entendiendo que el niño era de pocas luces

Sam miraba el rostro del que le había besado por sorpresa, atragantándose nerviosamente... sus sentidos le decían que lo que había pronunciado el extraño chico... era verdad...

-tomemos una soda-propuso el peliazul con una sonrisa, ignorando las miradas de los dos hombres y curiosos

(cambio de escena)

-así que vienes de paso...-Sam se encontraba alejado del adolescente que rescato, mas por orden de su hermano que propia convicción-y porque me besaste hace rato?-

-bueno... no era un beso en si-el chico de ojos dorados agarro su barbilla-mas bien era para confirmar algo

-tienes una forma muy rara de ligar mocoso-repuso Dean, nada contento con que hubieran tocado a su hermano

-no estaba ligando!-repuso el niño, moviendo sus brazos de forma infantil-tenia que confirmar la identidad del oráculo

-que?-ambos cazadores hicieron al mismo tiempo la pregunta

-déjenme presentarme-el niño se levanto de su asiento, parándose en medio de la habitación-mi nombre es Chronos

(cambio de escena)

-atrás de mi Sam!-Dean sujeto del brazo a su compañero, apuntando con su arma al chico-que es lo que quieres?

Chronos sonrió indulgente, comprendiendo la reacción de ambos, si eran el oráculo y su protector... era lógico que supieran de su existencia

El muchachito comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en un hombre atractivo con cuernos, idéntico al retrato del pergamino

-soy el guardián del oráculo, protector

-me llamo Dean, no protector... y el "oráculo" tiene nombre, Sam

-es bueno saberlo-repuso el demonio, enroscando un larga cola metálica en su cintura-no vengo a hacerles daño

-entonces? No me digas que solo querías tomar soda-contraataco Dean, si de ironías se trataba, él tenia las de ganar

-el oráculo esta en peligro...-Chronos se arrodillo ante Sam, con rostro respetuoso-los demonios han empezado a moverse rápidamente, quieren tu esencia...-la cara del guardián mostró un gesto preocupado-tendrás que hacerte mas fuerte

-y como haré eso?-Sam miraba hipnotizado las orbes rojizas, encontrando peligro y seguridad en ellas

-tienes que reunir, junto a tu protector...

-me llamo Dean!

-junto a Dean, los artefactos y talismanes, ahora..

-artefactos y talismanes?-Sam se encontraba cada vez mas confundido

-no sabes nada?-Chronos paso una garra por su cara, en gesto contrariado-no sabes nada de tu familia? Tu madre.. tu abuela...-el demonio bajo su cabeza al nombrar esta ultima

-err... la verdad es que no, murió cuando solo era un bebé-murmuro Sam, mirando hacia la ventana-siempre he estado con mi padre y hermano

-no es tu hermano-interrumpió de repente Chronos, mirándoles con severidad-ustedes no son hermanos

-claro que si! siempre nos hemos criado juntos! Yo vi como mi madre estaba embarazada de Sam-exclamo Dean, molesto con la afirmación del otro

-el oráculo es hijo de la que antaño decías madre...-asintió Chronos-pero tu no lo eres

-eso no importa-comento Sam con voz tranquilizadora-si lo que dices es la verdad... aun así Dean para mi es un hermano

Chronos negó con la cabeza

-no puedo revelar nada, pero solo les señalo esto.. ustedes no son consanguíneos, así que no se sientan culpables por cualquier sentimiento en el futuro...yo...-el demonio callo, moviendo su cola nerviosamente de un lado a otro

-que sucede?-Dean quito el seguro del arma

-han llegado

(cambio de escena)

Sam callo de rodillas al suelo, escuchando un chillido aterrador retumbar en sus oídos

-que te sucede Sam!-Dean fue al encuentro de su hermano

-Dean... haz que pare ese sonido...-Sam se agarraba con locura la cabeza, arqueándose de dolor

-lo están llamando... no pensé que los encontrarían tan rápido-Chronos extendió sus alas, tomando a ambos hombres por la cintura-es hora de huir

(cambio de escena)

-Chronos!-el aludido y sus dos pasajeros voltearon ante el grito-no dejare que te lleves al oráculo! Es nuestro!

-jodete!-Chronos le enseño su dedo especial, haciendo enfurecer a su perseguidor-los transportare a una época pasada... es el único lugar donde no pueden encontrarlos

-cuando volveremos?-pregunto Sam en voz baja, aceptando que no tenían otra opción

-espera, espera... ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer en otra época? no tenemos dinero, ropa, armas... ¡diablos! No tenemos nada

-tendrán que apañárselas ustedes solos, creo que sus habilidades de cazadores les vendrá bien-Chronos ignoraba el sonido de alas que se sumaban a la persecución-tienen que encontrar los talismanes que les mencione

-esto es cada vez mas bizarro...-Dean masajeo su sien-y como se supone que encontraremos esas cosas?

-no lo sé, supongo que reaccionaran ante su dueño-el demonio observo fijamente los ojos brillantes y gentiles del menor-ahora mas que nunca tienes que confiar en tus habilidades

Chronos viro salvajemente en el aire, dirigiéndose en picada hacia el suelo

-pandemonio! Dale a tu guardián la llave del portal!

Una brecha azulada apareció ante ellos, parecida a un río que contenía una fuerte corriente

-no harás lo que estoy pensando verdad?-Dean trago saliva, mirando atemorizado los rápidos y extraños movimientos

Con una sonrisa, Chronos sujeto a ambos chicos al nivel de sus ojos-suerte!

-madito hijo de &$#!

(cambio de escena)

-abre los ojos Dean!

El cazador abrió sus párpados rápidamente, sintiendo el agua helada recorrer por su cara

-no podías despertarme de otra manera?-Dean tomo su camisa, pasándolo por su rostro-donde estamos?

-ni idea...-Sam miro hacia todos lados-acabo de despertar hace algunos minutos

-ustedes!-

El grito de una persona puso en alerta los sentidos de ambos hermanos, mirándolo con precaución

-que hacen a estas horas de la noche?-un hombre ataviado al estilo romano les dio la bienvenida-y porque están vestidos de forma tan extraña?... son pantalones... ¿acaso son esclavos, deberían saber que no pueden corretear por el campo a estas horas, si lo que querían era pasarla bien...

-QUE?-Sam grito sonrojado, no creyendo lo que escuchaba

-si, si... gracias por avisarnos-Dean tapo la boca del menor, sonriendo al guardia-no volverá a suceder

-eso espero...desde al asesinato de su padre, nuestro emperador ha estado muy molesto, no me extrañaría que los decapitara por un crimen de bajo nivel

Sam y Dean se miraron simultáneamente

-emperador?...-murmuro Sam para si-disculpe que lo moleste señor-el adolescente sonrió encantadoramente-me podría decir en que ciudad estamos?... hemos caído al rió y quedamos inconscientes.. creo que estamos perdidos

-están en las afueras de Roma muchacho

-muchas gracias por su ayuda-el moreno tomo a su compañero por los hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque-escuchaste? ¡estamos en la época romana!-exclamo conmocionado

-a mi no me preocupa solo eso Dean...te diste cuenta que pudimos entender sus palabras, y si estamos en Roma...

-no estamos ni siquiera en América-murmuro el mayor entendiendo-lo de saber idiomas ha de venir incluido en el paquete...supongo que Chronos pensó que aquí encontraríamos uno de tus artefactos

Sam no respondió, mirando hacia el suelo

-Dean...

El moreno volteo enseguida hacia el tono decaído de su camarada, la persona mas especial para él

-que sucede...

-me verías diferente... si no fuéramos hermanos de sangre?

-por supuesto que no Sammy-Dean abrazo fuertemente a su pequeño tesoro-no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí-al escuchar una sincera carcajada aferró mas el cuerpo del menor hacia si ¿a esto se refería ese demonio?...

Continuará...

¿y que les pareció? Espero que haya algunas personas que les guste esta pareja, yo ya advertí, y pues como no había visto en español...espero que me manden reviews ¡hasta la próxima! .


	2. La primera pista

CAPITULO 2: La primera pista

-analicemos… estamos sin ropa, dinero o comida… en un tiempo totalmente diferente al nuestro, en la otra parte del mundo y si fuera poco, envueltos en no se que broncas de demonios… esta bien… estoy tranquilo..

-Dan..

- no sabemos lo que estamos buscando..

-Dan…

-sabes en que consiste la cultura de este lugar? Lo que a nosotros nos pareciera normal tal vez para ellos fuera motivo para ejecutarnos o algo así…-el mayor comenzó a pasar su mano desquiciadamente por su pelo, signo inequívoco de que se estaba desesperando

-Dan! No somos unos niños, no las apañaremos, venimos del futuro y eso nos puede traer cierta ventaja… además… ¡que puede pasar? Cuando ya hayamos encontrado "eso" que buscamos, nos transportaremos a otra época y nadie nos recordara.

-estas demasiado tranquilo

- si ambos entramos en histeria seria peor no?

(cambio de escena)

-rayos… que asco.. ¡no se supone que Roma era el imperio mas avanzado de la antigüedad?- Dan observaba las calles, llenas de algunas vísceras y estiércol

-estamos en la parte baja de la ciudad, aquí la gente corta la carne de los animales en la calle y bueno… esos canales.. mejor no te acerques

-porque… dios! Que peste! Esta bien no preguntare… ¡acaso no existen derechos humanos en esta época?

Sam rodó los ojos, su hermano era un hombre que siempre podía encontrar la solución a cualquier problema, pero era un ignorante en historia antigua

-creo… que no hay tales derechos, la ley actual solo se aplica en las familias cercanas al centro de la ciudad, creo… aunque en los libros no estaba confirmado… que los linajes que rodeaban la ciudad eran grupos independientes de esclavos, es raro, algo así como el feudalismo pero sin desaparecer el esclavismo, recuerdo que en una clase de sociología expuse mi teoría y mi maestro la rechazo aunque yo pienso que…

-Sammy! Esto no es una maldita clase de sociología, tenemos que encontrar rápidamente lo que buscamos para irnos de aquí

-_porque tanta prisa?_

(cambio de escena)

-mira para allá compañero-

Un robusto hombre señalo hacia el par de jóvenes que veían todo con interés

-probablemente son viajeros, déjalos en paz-un anciano le respondía con voz fastidiada, lo único que quería era pasar una tarde sin inconvenientes

-y no llevan provisiones, caballos… son demasiado extraños.. además, el mas pequeño es de buena calidad, parece limpio

-exacto, por lo que no son esclavos, te meterás en graves problemas si insultas a alguien de los de arriba

Pero esto ultimo no lo escucho, con pasos rudos y pose prepotente el guardia fue caminando hacia los chicos.

-_tenemos que encontrar rápidamente lo que buscamos para irnos de aquí-_

-porque tanta prisa?

(cambio de escena)

-tenemos poco tiempo, algunos amigos nos esperan en las afueras de la ciudad, vamos a comprar algunas provisiones-mintió con rapidez Sam.

El soldado lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, observando que el adolescente era listo, al decir que sus amigos los esperaban explicaba el porque no llevaban nada encima, ni caballos

-en serio? Y con que dinero? Hace poco fue asesinado el emperador, cualquier extraño es un sospechoso-

-nosotros…-el cazador mas joven sudo, su mentira se vería descubierta en poco tiempo

-no traemos dinero, compraremos por medio de trueque-intervino Dan, mostrando algunos anillos que portaba-supongo que roma tendrá buenas casas de cambio

-casas… de cambio?-el guardia los miro extrañado

-disculpe a mi hermano, aun batalla un poco para hablar el idioma, se refiere al joyero que nos cambiara el oro por dinero

-mmm… esta bien pueden pasar, y disculpa…-el hombre agarro suavemente del hombro al adolescente, poniendo en alerta a su guardián-cualquier cosa que necesites.. o si te metes en dificultades… ya sabes donde encontrarme-con una caricia suave soltó el brazo, dejando desconcertado al mas pequeño

-err… gracias-Sam sonrió forzadamente, no entendiendo la actitud del hombre

-ese hijo de puta…-Dan apretó los puños mirando con furia la sonrisa lujuriosa que se formaba en el soldado al observar a su hermano.

(cambio de escena)

Sam miraba de reojo a su hermano, desde que cruzaran la puerta custodiada por los soldados, este se había comportado de forma extraña, maldiciendo y gruñendo a un enemigo imaginario

-Dean… estas mas raro de lo normal-intento bromear, consiguiendo una mirada asesina del mayor

-eres idiota o que¡ ¿no viste lo que ese hombre quería?

-eh?..

-eres un caso perdido-Dean se detuvo por completo, cubriendo su cara con la palma de sus manos-que hacemos ahora?-decidió que no valía andar de mala leche, él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal

-Dean….-el menor comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, escuchando un extraño chillido

-que sucede Sammy?-por experiencia, sabia que no debía subestimar los "ataques" de ansiedad que le daban a su hermano de vez en cuando

-he escuchado eso antes…-Sam miro al suelo ,mientras el chillido se intensificaba en su cabeza-Dean! Argg…-no pudiendo soportar el taladrante sonido, cayo de rodillas, siendo auxiliado por su hermano

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-el cazador miro preocupado los ojos del otro

-ya lo se!-una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en Sam-una llorona!

-llorona? Te refieres a una banshe? Las mujeres que mueren por saber que sus maridos les eran infieles?

-si… y creo que esta atacando a un niño…demonios!-Sam cerro los ojos, viendo una imagen de la banshe de manera borrosa, como si la observara por una lente de mala calidad, observo sus pequeñas manos que sujetaban con fuerza un palo, intentando ahuyentar a la criatura, viro su cabeza hacia la derecha, apreciando una estatua de índole sexual

-tu!-Sam se acerco a la primera persona que vio, que era una mujer-donde hay una estatua de un hombre con un gran pene colgando?

-que grosero! Ahora mismo llamare a los guardias para que lo encarcelen por…

-solo dígame en donde!-grito desesperado el oráculo, observándola con fiereza- la vida de un niño esta en peligro!

-en los limites del bosque… al lado norte dela ciudad-respondió de improvisto un viejo, señalando hacia el norte-dices que un crió esta en problemas?

-eso.. eso creo…-Sam tomo su frente con duda-tuve una visión…-los presentes les miraron impresionados-estoy seguro-termino de decir ¿Cuándo le habían fallado sus visiones? No era momento para dudar

-eres… ¿algún mensajero de los dioses?-los aldeanos comenzaron a rodearle, olvidando el principal motivo por el que había dicho la visión

-tengo un esposo enfermo!

-mi hijo tiene lepra… ¡ayúdele por favor!

-haga que mi brazo vuelva a moverse..

Sam sintió algo extraño, todos los sentimientos que experimentaban esas personas comenzaban a hacerse parte de los suyos, eran sentimientos corruptos, fanáticos…

-aléjense…-murmuro el adolescente, sintiendo que un hombre lo tomaba por el brazo con fuerza

-si eres un mensajero de los dioses tu deber es ayudar a los humanos… cumple con tu trabajo!

-aléjense de él!-grito encolerizado Dean, reaccionando al fin de su letargo, le había impresionado la gran multitud que se amontonaba en torno a ellos, y repudiaba todas las sartas de tonterías que estos decían

-soy su guardián, y no pueden acercarse a él a menos que yo lo permita además… ¿Qué no había un niño en problemas?

Dean hizo reaccionar a su hermano, que con una multitud de aldeanos curiosos se dirigieron al lugar

(cambio de escena)

La banshe reía de manera desquiciado, chillando y soltado carcajadas a cada segundo, mientras sumergía la cabeza del pequeño en un arroyo cercano

-hago esto porque te amo pequeño…-la mujer acaricio fríamente la cabeza del niño-así dejaras de sufrir…

-déjalo en paz!-

La criatura volteo enseguida, mostrando unos ojos alargados, parecidos a los de un gato.

-tu… mortal…-la banshe olfateo el aire-no eres un hombre normal…

Dean tomo dos piedras, una de ellas era piedra caliza, usándolo como gis, trazo una estrella en la piedra mas grande

-Ahí te va vieja bruja!

-crees que una piedrita podrá..-los ojos de la mujer mostraban sorpresa, sintiendo como el proyectil atravesaba por completo el centro de su cabeza-no puede ser…-sin poderlo remediar, su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse, haciéndose polvo-como pudiste?...

-es un trazo de pureza, ya hemos matado a mas como tu-le respondió Dean-estas bien mocoso?

El pequeño lo miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo, observándolo con admiración

-el niño que se encontraba en peligro era el?-pregunto uno de los curiosos con desprecio mezclado con respeto, desprecio dirigido hacia el niño, respeto hacia los adolescentes-proviene de una familia de hechicería… hubiera sido mejor que lo mataran

-no practicamos la hechicería! Mi mama es curandera! Usa la herbolaria para..

-es una bruja, no te engañes crió-le respondió el mismo hombre-los invito a comer en mi humilde morada-respondió sonriendo hacia ambos hermanos-y si lo desean ,puedo darles hospedaje esta noche…

-nos encantaría-respondió de inmediato Dean, la suerte les sonreía

-solo que antes tenemos algo que hacer-comento Sam-donde vives? Te llevaremos con tu madre

(cambio de escena)

-mi mama no es una bruja.. ¡deben creerme!

-te creemos-respondió Dean

-así de fácil? No dudan? Todo lo que dijo ese hombre…

-la gente repudia lo que no entiende-respondió Sam en tono amable-las mujeres que estudian y usan la herbolaria son acusadas de ser brujas… cuando en realidad están haciendo una gran labor en la medicina… no te mortifiques, al contrario, compadécete, ellos viven en la ignorancia

El niño lo miro boquiabierto

-estas confundiendo al niño-Dean le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca-sigue mi consejo, que te valga madre lo que te digan

-Dean!

(cambio de escena)

-me tenias muy preocupada.. ¿Qué te he dicho de llegar a estas horas? ¿y porque vienen estos hombres contigo? Perdonen si hizo algo indebido… apiádense de el, solo es un niño…

-no venimos a darle quejas señora-respondió de inmediato Dean, sorprendiéndose del gran parecido de la mujer con su propia madre-solo lo acompañamos.. tuvo una tarde movida

-me ataco una mujer vestida de blanco mamá

-que!-la señora se sentó, con rostro espantado-una banshe.. –Dean y Sam se miraron entre ellos, al parecer, la herbolaria parecía mas culta de lo que aparentaba-pero vendrá de nuevo por ti… ellas no dejan sus presas jamás… ¡te dije que no entraras al bosque! Nuestra familia siempre los ha atraído yo...!-la mujer paro de repente, mirando con terror a los visitantes

-no diremos nada-respondió Sam con una sonrisa, tomando asiento-yo también… nosotros tenemos ciertas habilidades fuera de lo común y no se preocupe, eliminamos a la banshe justo a tiempo

-gracias a dios... ¿cómo puedo agradecérselo?

-bueno, si tiene algún objeto raro con extraños poderes nos ayudaría mucho

Sam rodó los ojos, sonriendo amablemente ante la mirada confusa y asustada de la mujer

-el siempre habla de esa manera, no se preocupe-Sam hecho la vista al suelo, no sabia el porque, pero sentía que podía ser honesto con la mujer frente a él-nosotros venimos del futuro...

-Sam!-grito alarmado Dean, tomando su hombro como advertencia-no hables mas de la cuenta

-lo se ¿podemos confiar en usted verdad?-Sam miro los ojos agua marina, idénticos a los de su madre-como dijo mi hermano, buscamos objetos con ciertas particularidades... hay demonios que los quieren... y creo... que mi deber es protegerlos...

-crees?-pregunto el niño alucinado, bajando la vista al recibir una mirada molesta de Dean

-si bueno... no es que el tal Chronos nos diera mucho tiempo para preguntar tampoco-Dean camino al otro extremo del cuarto-Sammy, tengo hambre, estoy cansando y no me gusta hablar, mientras hechas todo el rollo yo me tomare una siestecita-sin mas, se acostó en el primer mueble que encontró y cerro los ojos

-como iba diciendo...-el cazador menor se sonrojo un poco, avergonzado por la conducta de su hermano-no se lo tome a mal, él es bueno solo que... es un poco complicado

-para que alguien como tu lo defienda debe ser cierto-concedió con voz neutra la curandera-sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi marido... tienes sus mismos pómulos...-la señora agarro de las mejillas al chico-pero tus facciones son mas dulces, como si las hubieran delineado con un cincel... debes de tener cuidado, varios hombres en esta ciudad pagarían una fortuna por ti

-ah que se refiere?-

-ah que serias la lolita de alguien, dices que hiciste un reporte de no se cuantas hojas para sociales... ¿y nunca escuchaste del homosexualismo de la antigua Roma?-intervino de pronto Dean, dando a entender que estaba mas despierto que dormido

-cla... claro que lo sé!-exclamo Sam un tanto ofendido-pero no soy gay! Ni parezco uno!-agrego al ver que su hermano iba a decir algo

-mmm... mira Sammy... sabes que me caes bien y eres un buen amigo pero...digamos que... mmm..-Dean movió sus manos nerviosamente intentando explicarse, como no consiguió dar con las palabras adecuadas, se levanto de su lugar de descaso y puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro del morenito-eres muy exquisito-al ver que su hermano seguían sin entender, suspiro derrotado-vamos hombre! El que los homo y bi desearían debajo suyo! El que hace el papel de mujer! El que muerde la almohada! El que...

-YA ENTENDI!-Sam mantenía la cabeza baja, esto le causaría un fuerte trauma de por vida

-saben que-la fémina chasqueo la lengua, comenzando a buscar entre sus cosas frenéticamente-creo saber... por aquí lo tenia... ¿dónde lo habré puesto?... ¿ah! ¡a esto me refería!

Con cuidado saco una delgada daga, envuelta entre exquisitas telas de seda

-es una reliquia de mi abuela-explico con emoción-ha pasado tres generaciones, pero... la vida de mi hijo la considero mas importante, si esto cubre su deuda...

-no se moleste-intervino Dean-nosotros lo hicimos sin esperar nada a cambio

-Dean...-Sam sintió una punzada en su cabeza, sintiendo como fuertes ondas de sonido chocaban en su cabeza, algo similar a cuando alguien se pone debajo de una bocina a todo volumen, solo que este era un sonido _sin... sonido_...-esa daga... la daga es lo que buscábamos..

Sam se acerco al arma, tomándola con duda

Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la daga brillaba intensamente a su toque, llenándola de vida

-vaya... no me opongo a que se la lleven, es claro que su destino era encontrarse con ella, solo te advierto algo...-la mujer envolvió de nuevo el cuchillo, dándoselo a Dean-esta daga mata a los señores de la noche, aquellos que hipnotizan con la mirada y temen a la luz del sol...

-vampiros?-Dean se dio un golpe mental, el termino vampiros no existía en esa época-los que chupan sangre? Que son paliduchos y tienen complejo de superioridad?

-has visto a alguno?...-pregunto atemorizada, abrazando a su hijo protectoramente

-liquidamos a una pequeña colonia-aclaro Sam, sujetando la daga-¿por qué debemos tener cuidado? ¿ellos deberían tener cuidado de nosotros no?

-no exactamente, ustedes han de saber que se les puede matar con una simple estaca en el corazón o en el cerebro... pero esos son solo a los que viven en colonias, esta daga en particular mata a los que andan en solitario, a los seres que son de verdadero peligro-la adulta hizo una pausa-siempre ha habido guerras entre los vampiros solitarios... les vendría de perlas tener un arma que aniquilara a sus adversarios

-ya entiendo... ¡no se preocupe! La cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos

-a propósito... me dijeron que tenían habilidades especiales...¿puedo saber cuales son?

-yo manejo armas, en si, soy alguien perfectamente normal, pero soy el guapo de la familia-se describió a si mismo el cazador, sonriendo galante-y mi hermano es un... bueno es un oráculo

-lo siento tanto! Te hemos tratado como a un igual!-la herbolaria se arrodillo, tomando la cabeza del niño para que hiciera lo mismo-un mensajero de los dioses es esta morada... lo siento mucho...

-hey! Hey!-Dean hablo por encima de las disculpas de la curandera-por quien nos tomas? No somos unos patanes

-aun no te das cuenta?-Sam le sonrió con amabilidad-que vengamos del pasado... que me parezca a tu esposo...

-quieres decir que... tú?...

-supongo que este niño será nuestro tatara tatara tatara(y muchos tatara)... abuelo-respondió el mayor

-vaya...-el pequeño miraba hacia ambos sorprendido-entonces tienen que obedecerme porque soy mayor que ustedes!

-ni lo sueñes mocoso-Dean le dio un coscorrón, ocasionando un puchero en el niño

-pero... se que hay una familia en delfos... es la única que tiene el don de los dioses para dar descendientes oráculos

-mmm...entonces la familia de delfos ha de estar conectada con ustedes-sentencio Sam con voz analítica-conoces a alguien de tu familia que venga de origen noble?

-claro que no, somos gente honrada pero muy simple-

-y esa daga?-Dean la tomo de las manos de Sam, viéndola con detenimiento-su mango es de oro, dudo que alguien simple pudiera costarse algo como esto

-esa daga esta rodeada de una historia romántica-la señora suspiro soñadoramente-fue el único objeto que mi abuela trajo de su antigua vida, al enamorarse y perder su pureza con un soldado su padre la desheredo, aunque mi abuela fue muy feliz...esperen... creen que...

-la que se fugo al estilo Julieta era de delfos, no cabe duda-Dean observo hacia el horizonte, percibiendo la brisa fría que anunciaba el anochecer-tenemos que irnos, gracias por la ayuda

-son mi familia... aun no lo puedo creer..-

La pequeña familia observo como los dos adolescentes se alejaban hacia el pueblo.

(cambio de escena)

-espero que se encuentren cómodos

Dean volteo hacia la entrada del cuarto, el hombre que les había ofrecido alojamiento no dejaba de ver a su hermanito con deseo, lo cual lo ponía furioso

-es la tercera vez que viene, ¿quiere encontrarme dormido? He visto como mira a mi hermano, si intenta algo le romperé la mandíbula

El individuo cerro apresurado la puerta, asustado de las amenazas del otro

-_neh Sammy... estoy confundido... me entran tantas dudas solo al verte...-_Dean se semi recostó a un lado de Sam, sirviéndose de uno de sus codos como apoyo para poder ver la dulce expresión del otro-_tengo la necesidad de verte a cada momento para saber si te encuentras bien...-_acaricio suavemente las hebras castañas del menor-_siento furia cuando alguien te mira de manera tan impura... siento celos de que conozcas a alguien que te aparte de mi...creo que yo... estoy..._

Dean se levanto de golpe, un poco aturdido, sus pensamientos habían tomado un giro demasiado vertiginoso

-comienzo a pensar como si tuviera una panal en el cerebro... argh!

Con rudeza, tomo la manta de su cama, tapándose hasta el pecho esperando que el sueño viniera de una vez.

Continuara...

Gomen por haber tardado en actualizar, pero la inspiración no llegaba -.-, además de que no tenia mucho tiempo, aunque al fin termine este capi! me estaba frustrando porque no encontraba la manera exacta de cómo seguir la historia, la relación de Sam y Dean va avanzando poco a poco, o eso parece, pero verán que dan un gran paso en el siguiente capi , je, se me hizo un capitulo corto, suelo hacerlos mas largos, en fin, disculpen por haber demorado tanto ¿pero mejor tarde que nunca no? ¡hasta la próxima! o

Adieu...


End file.
